This Feeling's Taking Control
by poseysharman
Summary: Veronica believes she is content with her engagment to Piz. That is until, Logan Echolls reutns back to Neptune after being gone for four years. Logan/Veronica with hints of Piz/Veronica
1. Chapter 1

**I'm backk! And with my newest obsession, Veronica Mars. Seriously, how did I not watch this show when it first came out! So pissed it got cancelled too! Anyways, so here's my possible one-shot, maybe more if I have time, story about Piz, Veronica, and Logan! I seriously love Piz and Veronica, but something about Logan & her will always own my heart. **

**I think the middle of this story or so gets a little...erm, rough, but I am pleased with how I ended it :). Your feedback is greatly appreciated though!**

**I own nothing from Veronica Mars. If I did, it never would have been cancelled. **

**P.S- The story's title is from Jesse McCartney's song "Just So You Know"**

* * *

"Yeah! That, um, that sounds great, actually!" Was the first thing Veronica Mars heard as she walked through to front door of her apartment. It was her fiancé excitedly talking on the phone. Veronica smiled at his kid-like excitement.

Stosh Piznarski, otherwise known as Piz, gave Veronica a welcoming smile as he finished up on the phone. He uttered a few yeah and no problems as he hung up the phone.

"I missed something exciting, I see," said Veronica, taking her coat off and hanging it up.

"You'll never believe who that was!" said Piz, still clearly thrilled.

"Your long lost twin brother offering you a million dollars to come out and meet him?" Joked Veronica.

Piz gave Veronica a look. "Ha ha, very funny. No, actually, it was Jolene, Desmond Fellows' manager."

Veronica looked surprised. "The Desmond Fellows? The one you got to sing at Hearst a few years back, causing his career as a soloist to sky rocket?"

"The one and only." Piz couldn't help but to keep on grinning.

"What did she want?"

"Well, I guess a movie biography of Desmond's life is being made, and they want me to be the interviewer during the movie!"

Veronica, after pulling herself together from a moment of shock, pulled Piz into a tight hug. "That's great!" she said, clearly happy for him.

"I know!" They stopped hugging so Piz could place a kiss on her lips. He pulled away a moment later, however. "There's just one little thing."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how Desmond lives out in Florida now? Well I'd need to travel down there to interview him. I'll be gone for two weeks." Piz bit is lips, all signs of excitement draining from his face.

"Oh." Veronica's face fell a bit too. She quickly gained back her smile a second later. "When do you leave?"

"Few days."

"I guess we'll have to make best of those few days before you go then!"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't just take a two week vacation from work, Piz, you know that."

Piz sighed. "I know, but it was worth a shot. I just don't want to be apart from you. Not when I finally have you as my fiancée." Piz threw in a small grin in order to hide his sadness.

"Piz, you need to go. This could be a huge opportunity for you! You love Desmond Fellows; you know you badly want to be part of this. It's only two weeks. What could possibly happen in two weeks?"

Piz smiled at her. God, how much did he love her, and her understanding ways. Piz picked up Veronica as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

A few days later, Veronica was standing outside her apartment building, watching Piz place his bags into his car.

"I think that's everything," he said before closing the hatch of his trunk. He turned to Veronica. "Are you sure you can't come?"

She smiled. "Kind of hard to take off when you run your own business. Go, you'll be back in no time."

Piz faked a pout before pulling Veronica in for a long, passionate kiss. He reluctantly pulled apart, but his hands didn't move from hers.

"Call me as soon as you land," said Veronica.

Piz nodded. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

Piz gave her another quick kiss before letting go of her hands. Veronica stayed outside long enough in the warm California weather to watch as he drove off. Sadness came over her as she realized it really would be two weeks without seeing him face to face.

"You'll be fine," said Veronica out loud to herself. Suddenly, she thought back to the summer after freshman year of college. Her and Piz were planning the summer away from each other, but planned to stay together. She remembered them hitting a rough patch, and therefore, ending it before the summer came. However, once they were reunited back in school that September, back together they fell. And now, four years later, they were still together. Sure, they hit a few bumps along the way, including the almost never-ending battle of whether Veronica would give into Piz, and get engaged. After six months of battling about it, Veronica finally realized getting engaged to Piz would be the best thing for her. Now, three months later, Veronica still hasn't found a time where she regretted the engagement.

Veronica walked back into her empty apartment. She grabbed her phone off the table, and decided it would be good for her to call her oldest friend, Wallace.

"Veronica Mars!" said Wallace, answering on the second ring. "Or should I say soon-to-be Veronica Piznarski-Mars."

"Ha, ha, Wallace. Like that joke never gets old," she replied sarcastically.

Veronica could almost see her best friend grinning on the other line. "You know you love it. So, what can I do for you on this fine afternoon, Miss. Veronica?"

"Nothing, for once. Just wanted to call to talk. I feel like we haven't talked in a while."

"We talked two days ago, Veronica. Remember? We discussed Piz and his job opportunity."

"That didn't count!" protested Veronica. "Piz took the phone and you two gossiped for forty minutes after that!"

"We did not gossip! We had to discuss the game that was on the night before."

Veronica rolled her eyes, even though she knew Wallace couldn't see her. "Whatever. Still means that Piz cut into my Wallace time!"

Wallace laughed. "Alright, alright! Meet for drinks later on tonight?"

"Sounds great. Say around eight in the normal place?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Nine hours later, Veronica was finishing up getting ready to head out with Wallace. She smiled at the thought of hanging out with her friend again. Between getting engaged, and taking over the Mars Investigation business, the past few months have been hectic to Veronica, leaving very little time to spend with her closest friends. She had been settling on phone calls a few times a week, but it felt good to be able to see her best friend in person again. She knew they had more to catch up on that couldn't be discussed during their small amounts of time on the phone.

Veronica's phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She went to answer it, recognizing Wallace's number popping up.

"Hey what's up? I was about to leave to come meet you," she said.

"Um, I don't know how much of a good idea that is anymore…" he said, trailing off.

Veronica was confused. "What why? Don't tell me you're canceling on me, Wallace Fennel!"

"No, no, it's not that. I'm already here."

"Then what is it?"

"Well…it's the people here. Actually, it's about a person here…"

"Wallace, just spit it out already!"

Veronica heard Wallace take a deep breath. "Logan Echolls is back in town, and he is sitting no more than twenty feet from me."

Silence overcame them both. Veronica took a deep breath. "What?" she whispered. "Are you sure it's him?"  
"I'd recognize his smug face anywhere."

Veronica was quiet again as memories of Logan came to mind. It was like the dam her mind built to block him out seemed to break, and flooded her mind with him.

She thought back to the last day she saw him. It had been a month into their sophomore year of college, a few weeks after she got back with Piz

Veronica wasn't home more than a few hours before she received a phone call. Seeing it was Logan, she was hesitant to answer, but something told her deep down, that she needed to.

He asked her to meet him outside of her apartment, where he leaned against his car.

That would be the last day Veronica ever saw Logan. He told her how he was dropping out of Hearst; he told her he was leaving.

"But why?" She remembered asking.

"Because there's nothing left for me here," he simply stated. "You made your choice, so it's time for me to leave," he whispered.

Veronica remembered how he bent down to place soft kiss on her lips before getting into the driver's sear of his car, and taking off.

"Why is he back? He left in such a hurry a few years ago, I don't get why he'd come back," said Veronica out loud, mostly to herself.

"I don't know. Look, Veronica, we can meet somewhere else…"

"No, no. That's our bar, not his. Besides, it's been four years; we should be mature enough to be able to be in the same room as each other…right?"

"You are, but I don't know about him," mumbled Wallace.

"I'll be there in five, Wallace."

"Oh boy," muttered Wallace after he hung his phone up.

* * *

Veronica Mars found herself standing outside a bar a few short minutes later. She kept telling herself that she was ready for this, that she was ready to see Logan, but her legs wouldn't listen. They didn't want to carry her inside.

"Come on, Veronica, you're being ridiculous," she said out loud to herself. "It's just Logan. So what if you haven't heard from him in a while, and so what if he's just decided to come back now. You're _engaged_ remember." Veronica nodded, as if to assure what she just said, and walked inside.

Veronica spotted Wallace almost as soon as she walked in. She knew he'd be sitting at the same table at back of the room. She smiled as she saw Wallace attempting to charm the waitress that brought his drink over.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw what she feared was right. Sitting at the bar alone, was none other that Logan himself. She began contemplating whether she should approach him to say hi, or just pretend she never saw him. Veronica didn't have much time to decide, however, when Logan looked up from his almost empty glass, and made direct eye contact with her.

He smiled at her as she took his appearance in. His hair was slightly longer than the last time she saw him, and stubble covered his face. He seemed bigger too, but Veronica decided that it could just be her mind playing tricks on her.

"Veronica Mars, in the flesh," he said grinning.

"Logan Echolls. It's been a while." He sheepishly smiled at her, a smile Veronica happened to love about him, and she felt a smile crack from her mouth.

"What brings you here to this fine establishment?"

Veronica motioned over to Wallace, who was now watching them with curiosity. "You know, I should probably be asking you what brings _you_ to this fine establishment. Or better yet, back to Neptune."

Logan shrugged. "I decided I'd spent too much time away from this town. As much as I hate all the history it holds, I just couldn't stay away any longer."

Veronica was at a loss of words after that. "I should let you get back to going to see Wallace," said Logan after Veronica was silent. "Good to know the team is still together!" Logan laughed at his own joke.

Before Veronica could stop herself, she said, "Logan, would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting some good ol' bonding time?" he joked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Logan grabbed his drink off the table, and followed Veronica to where Wallace was.

"Hey Wallace, you don't mind Logan joining us, right?"

"Of course not…" he said, with a face that said, "is this a good idea?".

* * *

Two hours later, the three of them were deep into conversation.

"I never understood how you guys became all buddy, buddy that year!" said Veronica, thinking back to her senior year of high school.

Logan shrugged. "We had to work together on a project. It was either sit through hours of awkward moments…"

"Or work together to make sure that girl didn't win…" said Wallace.

"So you could get the scholarship to Stanford," finished Logan.

Veronica smiled. "Why didn't you guys ever tell me?"

"Because we lost," mumbled Wallace.

"Besides, you didn't even go to Stanford," said Logan.

"True, but it was still a nice gesture."

"What can we say? We turned into marshmallows because of you, Mars," said Wallace, grinning. "Or should I say…" Wallace stopped talking, however, when he noticed the look on Veronica's face. He remembered Logan was with them, and Wallace was pretty sure Veronica did not want to tell him about the engagement.

"Or what?" asked Logan, amused.

"Nothing," said Veronica quickly. "Just Wallace and his stupid nicknames." Wallace laughed, covering for Veronica.

Wallace looked at his watch. "Holy crap, it's almost eleven."

"So?" asked Veronica.

"So, some of us have work tomorrow at seven, Miss. Mars. Not all of us can run our own business and make our own hours."

"So you took over Mars Investigation?" asked Logan.

"Yeah. My dad still helps out, but he's getting older now, so we decided it was time for me to take over it," said Veronica, smiling.

"What ever happened with you going all badass in the FBI?"

Veronica shrugged. "It was good, but I don't know, I preferred to work where I was most comfortable." _And because the headquarters was all the way in Virginia, nowhere near my finance_, Veronica thought.

"I think you would have done great in the FBI," said Logan.

Veronica smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, as sweet as this is, I really need to get going," said Wallace. "Are you staying, Veronica?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Call me later then," said Wallace before placing a small kiss on her cheek, and heading out of the bar.

"Staying to keep my company, Mars, I am touched!"

Veronica laughed. "Oh, don't get your hopes up. I'm only here because the music playing is just so gosh darn good!"

"Ah, yes my mistake!" Logan smiled at Veronica, who went to reach for her drink. Her mind proved to be somewhere else, though, when she reached for it with her left hand, exposing the ring that sat on her ring finger.

"You're engaged," said Logan simply, noticing the ring right away.

"Oh…um, yeah."

"Who's the lucky guy then?"

"It's…it's Piz." Veronica looked up from her lap to notice Logan's face change. It may have just been her imagination, but she was almost positive she saw pain glisten from his eyes.

"You're still with him after all these years?"

"Yeah."

"I never figured you to get engaged."  
Veronica let out a small, nervous, laugh. "Yeah, me neither. But it came down to our breaking point, and it was either get married, or walk away from it."

"So you basically forced yourself into it then, right?" said Logan, anger seeping through his words.

"Of course not! I want to marry Piz!"

"Sure doesn't sound like it."

"You don't know anything about my relationship, Logan, so do me a favor, and stay out of it." Veronica grabbed her coat that was sitting beside her, and went to storm out of the bar. Logan caught up with her, however, in the middle of the parking lot.

"Veronica, wait!" he said, reaching out to grab her arm to stop her. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"No, this was clearly a mistake, Logan. You shouldn't have come back."

"And why is that?"  
"Because you're clearly not mature enough to handle being friends! You weren't a few years ago, and you still aren't."

"Oh, really? I'm not mature enough? What about you! You know what, answer me this, Veronica, and I'll go away," said Logan, stopping to level his breathing. "Give me an honest answer, and I won't bother you again."

"An honest answer to what?"  
"Why didn't you tell me about your engagement?"

Veronica opened her mouth to answer, but closed it. She was at a loss for words again. She didn't know why she wanted to hide it from him.

"You don't know, do you?" he said a moment later.

"Why does it matter if I told you or not?"  
"Because if you didn't get that same feeling I did when we first saw each other tonight, then you would have had no problem mentioning your engagement with Piz. Or better yet, you wouldn't have had a problem mentioning you were even still with Piz!"

Veronica was silent again. "Are you doubting whether you love him as much as you loved me?" whispered Logan.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, almost too quiet to hear.

"The hell it doesn't!"

"You're going to leave again, Logan, I know it. So, no, it doesn't matter."  
Logan lifted Veronica's chin so her eyes met his. "No, I'm not going to. Tell me right now, Veronica Mars, that you don't still love me, that you don't still think about me, and what we use to have, and I'll leave. Tell me you choose Piz over me, or that you love him more, and I'll be out of your life for good. And I won't return. Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere. And I won't let you marry Piz. So what is it, Veronica? Do you love him more?"

Instead of answering his questions, Veronica replied, "You can't just come back here to Neptune, and demand to know if my feelings are the same. You just can't! I have a life! I'm getting married seven months to a guy who treats me like I'm the greatest thing in his life!"

"You didn't answer my question. Just because he loves you, doesn't mean that you love him."

"I do love him," whispered Veronica.

"Not as much as you loved me."

Veronica didn't answer him. She knew deep down how true that statement was. No matter how badly she wished she could love Piz like she loved Logan, she knew it would never be possible.

When Veronica didn't answer, Logan bent down and kissed her. It started off soft and slow, as if Logan was expecting the same typical stubborn Veronica to push him away. When she didn't, and instead, kissed him back, Logan deepened the kiss. He backed her until her back hit the passenger door of his car, and started kissing her neck.

"Logan," she moaned, remembering how much she enjoyed the way he used to kiss her neck.

"Come with me," he whispered into her hear between kisses, and opened the passenger door, and without thinking, Veronica got into the car. Logan ran to the other side the car, got in, and went right back to kissing Veronica.

"What are we doing?" whispered Veronica pulling away a second later.

"Come back to my room with me."

"Logan, I can't."

"Veronica, please," he pleaded with her.

"This will be a mistake."

"Marrying Piz will be a mistake! Veronica, you know you belong with me. Don't fight it anymore, please."

Tears started to from in Veronica's eyes. "I'm sorry, Logan," she said, before getting out of his car.

Logan punched the dashboard before getting out of his car to follow her.

"Veronica wait!" he yelled. When she finally stopped and turned back to look at him, he continued. "I'm not giving up, you hear me? No more running, no more letting him win. I love you, Veronica Mars. I have since we were seventeen, and nothing will change that. I won't let you marry Piz; I won't let you make that mistake. I won't let you be with the wrong guy."

Veronica chocked back the tears that were trying so hard to spill out before walking away from Logan and continuing to her car.

"I'll win her back, no matter what," said Logan out loud to himself, watching as Veronica drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So love it, or hate it? Let me know! Also, if I should continue with it, let me know :).**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! So many of you asked me to continue this story, and I instantly knew that I wanted to. The problem is, however, that I just couldn't figure out where to go from this one shot without it feeling like the story started from the middle, rather than the beginning (if that makes any sense…)**

**So…for anybody that's looking for a story version of this, go check out my new story: Past, Present & the Future. It's this one-shot, only developed into a full story, so this way if you liked this as a one shot, then here you go. But if you want to read this as a full story, then you can go check out PP&F (:**


End file.
